


you're worth holding onto

by RabbitTankSparkling



Series: MakoAnn Week 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Weddings, saetae agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitTankSparkling/pseuds/RabbitTankSparkling
Summary: It's Sae's wedding day, and Makoto couldn't be happier.
Relationships: (that one's background), Niijima Makoto/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Sae/Takemi Tae
Series: MakoAnn Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: MakoAnnWeek2020





	you're worth holding onto

Makoto had promised herself she wouldn’t cry. At every stage up until this point, she’d been a blubbering mess; when she first heard the news, when Sae asked her to be her maid of honor, and when Sae requested that Makoto be the one to walk her down the aisle. And now, she was barely holding it together, at her sister’s side, preparing to enter the church.

Sae looked across her shoulder at Makoto, face somewhere between bemused and overjoyed. “We haven’t even gone in yet,” she whispered, so as not to be heard through the double doors. A smile was clear in her voice. “You think you’ll be okay for the ceremony?”

Next to her, Makoto stared straight ahead, laser-focused on the doors. She couldn’t turn to look; if she saw Sae in her wedding dress again, she’d lose it for sure. She had to at _least_ stay composed until the vows. “I’ll be okay,” she managed. “Ready when you are.”

_Okay. You helped shoot a god in the face. Twice. You can do this, Makoto._

She pushed open the doors.

The church was small, as there weren’t too many guests on either side. Theirs was a small family; the left side consisted mostly of former Phantom Thieves, while the right was occupied by only a handful of Takemi’s relatives. The other bride was already waiting at the altar, with Akira by her side. Both of them beamed down the aisle as Makoto and Sae took the first step inside. The younger Niijima could only hope that their parents could see them now.

To Makoto’s credit, she _did_ make it to the vows without crying. Anything before that was just getting misty and holding back the floodgates (badly, of course). Ann, her beloved partner and ever the sympathy crier, didn’t fare much better. When Chihaya (who was ordained, apparently?) gave the word for the brides to kiss and the cheers went up, Ann and Makoto were more or less leaning on each other to avoid falling over as they wept.

With help from Ann, she managed to sober herself up in time for photos afterwards. Dinner couldn’t come soon enough; she’d been running around like a headless chicken all morning, and by 6 o’clock she was starting to empathize with Ryuji’s bottomless appetite. Ann was a steady, if bubbly, presence as always; Makoto knew her maid of honor toast cold, of course, but it was nice to have Ann there to steady her nerves. The cheers afterwards were one thing, but the tearful smile from Sae was all she needed.

Akira followed suit, looking sharp as a knife in his best man’s suit. He’d stopped wearing glasses since graduating, but his hair was no more tamed than it was in high school. His best man’s toast was brief, but endlessly fond of Sae and Tae both. Quiet as he was, he had never been one to shy away from applause.

  
  


Predictably, given Sae’s taste in music, the first dance was to a Queen song. Makoto stood off to the side with Ann, watching Sae _enjoy_ herself with a fondness that she’d once thought lost. She and Tae had met in the aftermath of Akira’s arrest two years ago, and the rest had been history. Tae brought a light to Sae’s eyes that Makoto had dearly missed seeing.

“You enjoying the night, Mako?” Akira slid up next to her with the same grace he’d once used to slip through Palaces. He refused to drop his flair for the dramatic, especially around his fellow former Thieves.

“Very much,” Makoto answered honestly. The relentless tears of happiness had since given way, and now she was left with a joyful contentment that permeated her whole body. “I’m glad it’s all gone well. They both deserved this.”

Akira hummed in agreement, taking a sip of champagne. “Hey, you know about the second dance tradition?” Makoto quirked an eyebrow at him, prompting him to elaborate. “Some people say the best man and the maid of honor are supposed to get together on the wedding night.”

Had it been almost anyone else, Makoto would have punched them. But she knew that mirthful glint in Akira’s eyes, that trickster’s grin half-hidden behind his champagne flute, and she couldn’t help but double over in laughter as the rest of the guests filtered onto the dance floor.

“ _Akira!!”_ Ann sounded positively scandalized, but Makoto could hear the smile in her voice too. The blonde had insisted that Makoto’s laugh was infectious to her, and soon enough she was joining her dark-haired companions in laughter. Akira waved Ryuji over after a moment, easily slipping his hand inside the runner’s without a care in the world.

“They’re really good for each other,” Makoto murmured to Ann as the boys chatted.

“Absolutely,” Ann agreed. Then, she piped up louder. “Oh hey, they’re about to do the bouquet tosses!”

Makoto could barely tell what was happening as Ann dragged her off into the crowd. From the sounds of it, the boys weren’t far behind. Everything was crowded and loud and she blinked and--

And then she and Akira were each holding a blonde in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other.

Ryuji turned about fifteen shades of red almost instantly, with Akira looking down and away from the cheering onlookers, shy smile on his face. 

Above Makoto, Ann was positively beside herself, recently-fixed mascara running down her face. Makoto looked down at the flowers, then up at Ann, gears trying to turn in her head.

 _Whoever catches the bouquet is next to be married,_ she remembered with a start.

Blood rushed to Makoto’s face. How did she breathe, again? Was her heart supposed to be beating right now, or had she died and ascended already?

She glanced to the side as Ann wrapped her up in her arms, peppering her face with kisses that brought and irresistible smile, and caught Sae out of the corner of her eye.

The silver-haired sister gave a thumbs up, as did Tae beside her.

Makoto just laughed, burying her face in Ann’s shoulder. There’d be time enough to think about it, but something told Makoto that the idea of marrying Ann wasn’t one she’d have to spend long considering.

**Author's Note:**

> this brings our MakoAnn Week 2020 to a close!! even though i didn't fill all the prompts, I had a ton of fun with this celebration of Makoto and Ann, and collaborating on it with such a wonderful artist made it even better. thank you for reading!!
> 
> check out the art here: https://twitter.com/portbow/status/1317162895621287936


End file.
